A Trip To The Asylum
by GoddessInsanity
Summary: Blood Dupre lives in a haunted asylum with Luminescent,and they have a happy relationship.But how will their lives be affected when another couple comes to visit? Luminescent and Oreki are my role play characters,I am Starry,I do not own Blood Dupre,and I made this story with my role play friend Musica


[img] . /th?id=HN.608029694022124353&w=104&h=178&c=7&rs=1&pid=1.7[/img] Starry: *is walking to an abandoned asylum with oreki to investigate* Are you ready Oreki? Oreki: *nods with nervous look* What? Y-ya I'm ready ^^' o-o *secretly afraid of asylums but wanted to spend time with you* Starry: What's wrong? Oreki: Nothing! Er...I mean...Nothing , dear. Just tell me if you get scared okay? *stops you for a moment and wraps his arms around your shoulders* I'll protect you... Starry: *blushes* o/o O-okay , I will Oreki ^/^ Oreki: *chuckles and lets you walk* Are you blushing? Starry: *blushes more* N-No! I am most definitely not! Oreki: *kisses your cheek* Whatever you say... Starry: *is red like tomato* o/o Y-ya... *arrives at asylum* We are here! ^^ Oreki: O_O Great...Let's go...*takes in video camera for the two* Starry: *enters but door closes behind Oreki* O_O Uh , hehe...Darker...Than I expected...*keeps walking half-blindedly* Oreki: *puts hand on your shoulder* Don't worry...I'm here...*follows with light from camera* Starry: o/o *hears something* What was that?! *a figure approaches* Oreki: O_O *shakes and hugs you close* AH! *screams lika girly* *figure comes out . which is Blood Dupre* Blood: Woah Woah , sorry ma'am and sir...I was just wondering who had come here...*looks at Oreki* Lumi: B-Blood? Who is- *sees Oreki , but looks back to Blood quickly* Blood: Just some more people. No need to freak out. *Looks towards Starry with a smile* Hello , my lady. *Bows and takes off his hat* Oreki: *pulls you slightly away from him , jealous* ... Starry: o/o Uh , Hi...This is Oreki ^^ And , I'm Starry Oreki: ...*mad* Nice to meet you... Blood: *looks towards Oreki with frown* Likewise... Lumi: *looking from you to Blood and tugs on Blood's sleeve* It's almost dark...Time to get to the main room... Blood: *looks towards Lumi* Hm...Oh , ya. Would you two like to join us , please? Starry: *looks towards Oreki with a look* Sure! *looks back to blood* Oreki:...Fine... Blood: *puts his hands together calmly* Great *puts his hands by his side , and takes Lumi's hand and walkes to room* *they walk to the room and close the door behind them , making a loud noise* Starry: *jumps at noise* O_O Blood: *happens to be behind you and you run into him* Hah , Are you frightened? *smiles down at you and puts a hand on your shoulder* Lumi: *looks to you and then to feet* Oreki: *takes you towards him* She is fine... *holds you close* *something under bed makes a noise* Lumi: What was that?! *clings to blood* Blood: *doesn't put hand on her in return* Starry: *nervous* Uhhhhhh... Oreki: *eyes widen and puts you behind him* *a person comes from under bed , waving* Oreki: Oh , It is just another person *walks towards it* Blood: Wait! D- *is cut off* Oreki: Sh! You will scare him! Hi. *figure shows monster face* Oreki: *screams like a girl and flails before running back to you and hugging you* Starry: *screams* Blood: *takes you in his arms and holds gun with other hand* Oreki: *is growling with anger* Lumi: *is feeling left out , but hair grows from fright* Monster: *rushes towards Starry* Starry: *screams* D: Blood: *shoots it* Starry: *deep breaths* T-thanks... Lumi: *is clinging to Blood's arm* Blood: *ignores Lumi* No problem. *smiles at you and moves some hair out of your face* Oreki: *takes you back* Ya...Thanks for saving MY girl... Blood: *frowns at him* You are welcome... Lumi: Well ...It's getting late...Let's go to bed... *sets up her own camera* *everyone goes to bed , and blood sleeps closer to you and the other two are off by themselves* ~TimeSkip To Morning~ Starry: *wakes up later than everyone* *yawns and stretches* Where is Oreki? *sees his spot missing and goes to find him* Oreki: *is just outside door with arm around Lumi* Starry: *looking out door and crying slightly* Lumi: *glances towards door for a moment , but ignores you and continues to chat with Oreki* Blood: *comes up behind you and hugs you* Starry: *turns and cries in his arms* Blood: *lifts your chin* Forget them...*kisses you and hand slides "South"* Starry: *blushes* PART 2 :D Blood: *continues to kiss you and hugs you close to him* Starry: *eyes wide for a moment and blushing madly* *then closes eyes and kisses him back* ~After a Minute Or Two~ *Chatting gets louder as Lumi and Oreki approach door* Starry: *notices it and pulls away from Blood* Blood: *pulls you back* Let them see...He betrayed you... Starry: But...I'll hurt him... Blood: Why would you care if he saw you and was hurt? He made off with Lumi... Starry: B-But *doesn't know what to say* I guess you are right... Blood: *smirks and pulls you close and continues to kiss you* Starry: *blushes once more , but isn't hesitant to kiss him back* Oreki: *is chatting and smiling to Lumi while holding her hand as he walks back in* *Turns and sees you and Blood kissing , his jaw dropping* What are you doing?! *Walks over to you two and pulls Blood off of you , shoving him* Lumi: Oreki! Don't! Starry: *gasps* Blood: *looks offended , but calm* Excuse me , but I think you have more explaining to do than I do Oreki: What?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU WEWRE KISSING MY GIRL! Starry: I saw you! I saw you put your arm around her! Oreki: *face turns white* B-But Starry! I- *tries to grab your arm* Starry: *pulls away* GET AWAY FROM ME! Blood: *watches fight with a smile on his face and chuckles once* Lumi: *looks up to Blood with a sad and betrayed look* Blood: *ignores Lumi* Oreki: Starry... *Hissing noises and clicking can be heard from hall* Starry: *Gasps and clings to Blood* Blood: *smile disappears and holds Starry* Oreki: *sad look but scared at same time* Lumi: *Looks towards Oreki before staring at door* *Monster noises stop for a moment...* BOOM! *door breaks down and a large , white-skinned , fanged creature rushes in the room* Starry: *screams and jumps* Blood: *eyes widen and takes out gun , shooting at creature* Oreki: *jumps towards Lumi and pushes her out of monster's path along with himself* Monster: *rushes towards Starry and Blood* Blood: *pushes Starry out of the way , but monster leaps on him* Monster: *tries to bite his neck apart and throws his gun away with long claws* Blood: *trying to keep from dying* Starry: *scared at first , but narrows eyes , rising into the air slightly* ENOUGH! *eyes turn rainbow and aura glistens many colors* GET OFF OF HIM! *shoots monster with beams of harmful light* Monster: *screeches before is completely disintegrated* Starry: *sighs and tries to calm down , but is still goddess mode from stress and anger* Blood: Starry?! *amazed yet confused* Oreki: *is holding Lumi* Lumi: *burying face in Oreki's shirt* *building starts to shake and crumble* Starry: *is the cause because of so much power and stress* Oreki: Starry! Lumi: *looks at them all with confused and frighten looks* Blood: *eyes wide and stands up quickly and grabs your hand* Starry: *looks down to him with angry , power-shocked eyes but glare softens a bit when she sees him* Blood: *serious look* *pulls you down from air and pulls you into a warm hug* Starry: *eyes calm down and aura goes down , but the building continues to break down* Oreki: *gives Starry one last sorrowful look before picking Lumi up and leaving* Blood: *holds you close until you have calmed down , and then picks you up and carries you* Starry: *vision is blurry from energy loss and passes out* Blood: *lets you lay your head on his chest as he carries you and rushes you out of the building just in time and places you on grass until you have woken up* Starry: *looks up at Blood as vision clears* Blood? You saved me... Blood: Don't speak...*kisses you once more and puts hand on your leg* Starry: *eyes widen but kisses him back and closes eyes , too exhausted to move* AND OREKI AND LUMI ENDED UP AS A COUPLE AND STARRY AND BLOOD END UP AS SOUL MATES FOR ETERNITY :3 THE END [img] . [/img] 


End file.
